<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yesterday in 2020 by Beat_Girl_Macca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516383">Yesterday in 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beat_Girl_Macca/pseuds/Beat_Girl_Macca'>Beat_Girl_Macca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beat_Girl_Macca/pseuds/Beat_Girl_Macca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: </p><p>In this fic, it is 1960, and they are about 17. Sadly, Ringo was not in the band at the time, but he is my favorite Beatle, so I’m gonna pretend he was in this time even If he joined in 1962. </p><p>SORRY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yesterday in 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second fic, sorry I got writers block on my last one, if you have any ideas you can message RichieLovesRingo on Wattpad for some ideas on Do I Love You? . Thanks! Also, sorry if they're both bad fics, I try my best but whatever, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Narrator POV:</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Richie was a girl who loved the Beatles. She had two real posters in her room, and a Beatles wall full of fan art. This time was really getting to be stressful; her dad trying to manipulate and control her, and the virus that kept her inside, taking all of her school lessons from home on her computer. She was in her room because her mom and her dad were fighting again, yelling in voices unrecognizable. She was facing the door, laying on her front in her bed. She was doing a slide on her PowerPoint, when she heard a loud thud right beside her on the floor by her bed. “Ow!” said a familiar voice. “Shit, what happened...?” said another one she also recognized. “W-where are we?” she knew that one too. “Uhhh... who’s that?” said an unforgettable voice. “Oh. My. God.” she said, looking up from her computer to the side, to see The Beatles in her room, young and sweet as ever. “A-are you the... The Beatles?” she asked. She was freaking out, I mean, she’s in 2020, this is about 1963, the Beatles! But- she had recently read about a ton of time travel Beatles fan fictions herself, and though she knew they were fan </span>
  <em>
    <span>fictions</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she always said she left room for a little belief in imagination. In most of the </span>
  <span>fics</span>
  <span>, nobody believed that they were The Beatles, but she knew their faces by heart, and this, honey, was them. Paul McCartney- young as ever- looked at her, a bit confused. “W-well, yeah, do you know where we are?” she was still a bit confused; his voice rang loud and clear, this wasn’t fake. She said </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you somehow ended up in my room, but- uh.. You're in April 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>.... 2020”. Paul and John laughed, while John said “Did you kidnap us to confuse us? Cause we aren’t falling for I-” he stopped. “What’s that?” he pointed at her laptop and phone. “A laptop and phone, I’m telling you, this is 2020! This year I’m </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> be 16!” she said. Ringo looked up. “Ok, I-I'm 18, so is John, Paul is newly 17, and George here is 16. That means you’re 15.” he nodded. “And how did we get here?” he asked her. George looked at her. “And what are we </span>
  <span>gonna</span>
  <span> do? I mean we don’t have anything here.. And I don’t see us </span>
  <span>goin</span>
  <span>’ home if nobody knows what’s </span>
  <span>goin</span>
  <span>’ on...” Richie looked down. “I really don’t think the world would appreciate this right now.... uh... This is my extra room-” she said, getting up. “You could all use this room, and I’ll take my own room.” she said, trying to sound calm. She watched Ringo call the wall side, Paul quickly take the middle, and John sit by the edge. “Uh, guys- I mean, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, and Ringo Starr-” she started. “Don’t forget about </span>
  <span>yer</span>
  <span> Geo” she pointed at George, who was staying quiet. Ringo looked embarrassed. “Shit, sorry George!” he scooted away from the wall. “You can have me precious wall spot if ye like” George smiled “Yeah, I’ll take!” he sat in with them and stared at the ceiling. Richie said “T-this is a little weird, isn’t </span>
  <span>it..</span>
  <span>” she said, blushing. “Yeah, and uh, if it’s so far forward in time, how’d you know it was us? Do you listen to The Beatles or </span>
  <span>som</span>
  <span>’?” asked John. Richie couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Yeah! I love The </span>
  <span>Beatles,</span>
  <span> you guys make a great band!” she thought about John and George. “OH! And while we’re </span>
  <span>talkin</span>
  <span>’, John, don’t trust any fans too easily, it could prevent something very bad from happening, and all of you, try to stop smoking, especially George, please” she said, before closing the door, and heading to her own room. “Oh my god.” was the last thing she said before she turned out the lights.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>